she teaches the torches to burn bright
by MakatoMai
Summary: & he hears her heart plummet from halfway across the room.


_she teaches the torches to burn bright_

by: makatomai

A/N: I've wanted to write this for as long as I can remember. Thanks to multiple reviewers and their wondrous compliments, because of you my writing has no where to go but up.

/ / / Disclaimer: I dont own Victorious. Or the formatting / for this story/ I've seen it in a couple of amazing fanfictions and wanted to try it for one of my own. / / /

:: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: :: ::: ::: :: :::

Jade West secretly loves Shakespeare. Beck catches her reading Romeo&Juliet when they first start dating- curled up in the corner of the abandoned ping pong room, eyes intently skimming across the page.

"You like Romeo and Juliet?" he whispers taking a seat next to her, and she jumps about twelve feet in the air before staring at him like he had eight heads.

"Don't sneak up on me!" she says slapping him hard on the shoulder, and he can feel her accelerated heart rate through the mere palm of her hand.

He laughs loud and Jade's got her lips pressed together in an I'm not going to smile but I'm horribly failing kind of way.

"So, Romeo and Juliet?" he continues after a minute before wrapping his arm around her.

"…Ive always wanted to be Juliet." Jade says quietly. "it's a beautiful twisted love story don't you think?"

And there's something in her eyes that Beck cant quite put his fingers on. It's a look that somehow manages to move him beyond words, everything he wants to say seems to slam its way down his throat. So, he communicates with her the only way he knows how- he captures her lips with his.

"Tell anyone and Ill kill you."

/

Sikowitz announces that they will be performing Romeo and Juliet- one of Shakespeare's classics, (and than he goes on about how he and Shakespeare would have been cousins if it weren't for the fact…)

Beck steals a glance at Jade knowingly, but she doesn't catch it. Jades blue eyes are staring holes into Tori's head.

He can hear her heart plummet from halfway across the classroom.

/

Auditions are on Wednesday.

Jade practices in front of the mirror every night. She studies her face, the way her lips move, and how she opens and closes her eyes. She wants it all to be perfect.

"_Oh Romeo, Romeo! Wherefore art thou Romeo?"_

She wants it so bad she cant breathe.

(But really, who is she trying to fool? She doesn't stand a chance against someone who was made to be Juliet anyway.)

She hates Tori a little more now.

/

"Babe, you've got this." Beck whispers against the crown of her forehead.

She knows panic must be running off hers in waves that would cause even Beck to have a panic attack. She's never seen his eyes so wide, so confident, and so full of hope either.

"Yeah, Of course, I've got this."

She's really not so sure.

Jade cant breathe- her face is scrubbed clean and her extensions out- she looks like an entirely different person. She feels naked and completely v u l n e r a b l e as she walks onto the stage.

_(got to have confidence, chin up little girl- everybody's watching)_

/

The list is posted outside the auditorium.

It reads:

Beck Oliver- Romeo

Andre Harris- Understudy

Tori Vega- Juliet

Jade West- Understudy

and so on….

Jade walks away just a little to fast- and only Beck notices as all of their friends come up and congratulate Tori on nailing the lead role. (even though she stumbled through half the script, while Jade never faltered- not even once)

/

He finds her in the ping pong room sitting on the couch he found her just a couple years ago. Her hands are tight around the Romeo and Juliet script and she looks like she's seconds away from ripping it into pieces.

He sits beside her quietly before tilting her chin up to face him, her eyes have gone relatively blank and he doesn't know what to do so he presses his lips gently against hers.

"I never stood a chance did I?" she whispers; a small smile cracking against her pale features.

_Beck's pretty sure she just broke his heart._

_/_

Beck almost gives up his part- and than reconsiders when Jade tells him that he's a pansy and punches him in the stomach. Beck almost asks Tori to give up her part, but reconsiders because if giving up his part had ended up with a fist in his gut he could only imagine what would happen to him if word ever got back to Jade about _why _she gave up her part.

He attends practice, a practice Jade is _forced _to attend.

"Because you never want an unprepared understudy."

He kind of hates Sikowitz for that.

She seems herself though with snide comments and rude remarks accompanied with plenty of eye rolls (just for good measure) but he can see it whenever "_Did my heart love till now? Forswear it, sight!" _and "_It is the east, and Juliet is the sun"_

But what gets him the most is during rehearsal Tori has the audacity to say "God I hate Shakespeare! Why did he have to write with thou's and art's and argh!"

He watches Jades hand twitch- her mouth open and then close with disgust. He doesn't know what made her decide to have some self control today, and instead of questioning it- he decides to reward her afterwards

(_by sliding his tongue down her throat and pinning her against the wall, and her body fits oh so perfectly against his)_

"I should keep my mouth shut more often." Jade smirks.

and Beck cant help but laugh out loud.

/

Tori gets a broken leg one week before the show.

/

"Poor Tori huh?" Beck says even though he has an 1000 watt grin on his face.

When Jade doesn't answer but grabs his hand and literally drags him into the janitors closet, he's beyond confused. Its not until the door is shut that her fingers intertwine in his hair and she pushes her lips against his.

Beck doesn't understand but responds by pulling her even tighter because lets face it Jade tastes to good to do anything else. Its not until he pries her off him (he may be a stud, but come on now, even studs have to breathe) does he notice there's a stream of wet cascading down her pale cheeks.

"Jade." he exclaims breathlessly. "Are you crying?"

"Shut up Beck, just shut up." and her lips are crashing against his again in a desperate need of _don't talk- FEEL._

They lay in the floor of the janitors closet her body intertwined with his in an undeniable we just had sex kind of way. Her jeans still lay discarded somewhere with his. She's only in her tank top and panties and he's only wearing boxers but neither one seems in to much of a hurry to change that.

"Why were you crying?" he whispers against her forehead, and her head rolls up to him tiredly.

"I'm….happy." she says quietly her fingers dancing around his necklace.

"It will be nice." He says after a while. "To be with _my _Juliet."

"We are kind of twisted aren't we?"

"Kind of doesn't begin to cover it, babe."

"True. We did just have sex in the janitors closet."

"And Im pretty sure we're going to be late for rehearsal."

"It's a good thing they cant fire the stars."

"I don't think they can 'fire' anybody at all."

"Beck?"

"Hm?"

"Shut up, and just get dressed."

/

The plays a hit and everyone compliments how good she was and how phenomenal an actress she was and _nobody would have been able to tell she was the mean girl_.

Even Tori comes and congratulates her broken leg and all. "You were great." she says.

Jade cant help but grin, because lets face it- its okay to be out of character once and a while. "I know."

Beck scoops her up in his arms and twirls her around and around and around until she's positive she's going to puke all over the two of them.

/

_"These violent delights have violent endsAnd in their triumph die, like fire and powder,Which as they kiss consume."- William Shakespeare, Romeo and Juliet, 2.3_

Beck cant tell you exactly what it means but he thinks it sounds kind of like Jade.

* * *

Authors Note: Okay…so im slightly disappointed with it. Not as all as moving as Id hoped but…hopefully I didn't waste your time. Feedbacks appreciative, Flames are for children (even though this fanfic probably deserves it)


End file.
